Business Arangement
by user Layla Crossposted from The HILL Chronicles http://thehillchronicles.com/wp-content/uploads/2007/02/illegalsinus.jpg A seldom spoken about business arrangement is the scores of women allegedly paid to marry illegal aliens in a Green Card plot. Ironically with all the talk of late regarding the increase in illegal immigrants migrating to the U.S. from Mexico this subject is rarely broached. Illegals don’t care how they get here. It may require walking hundreds of miles, taking a dangerous ride on a cramped train-car platform, or fighting for breathable air in a locked semi-trailer these people are determined to come to the U.S. knowingly breaking the law to do so. Once here there are scores of testimonies to the fact that these illegals forge documentation so that they can work here, stealing social security numbers, and blatantly lying to achieve their agenda at any cost. Illegal immigrants are amongst the most self-serving group in the U.S. today. It has come to my attention through conversations with women, primarily those of low-income that either they themselves, relatives or friends have married illegal immigrants for money so the illegal party could obtain a Green Card legally. These women have earned from as little as two thousand dollars up to twelve thousand dollars. The problem here is that these women do to their social and economic status feel no guilt in aiding and abetting these illegals because they need money. Many of these women who receive welfare are not only looking for extra cash, but are also willing to sell themselves at any cost to survive financially. No matter what you believe about the welfare state, the U.S. is definitely off the mark. The present day system does not truly help people with a hand up. Giving qualifying individuals money and food stamps, but not helping them with job training that would enable these individuals to work in a job that would qualify them for more than our present pitiful minimum wage makes no sense. Just this past month our Senate voted down an increase of the present minimum wage leaving many to work well below our present day standard of living. Of course such behavior of women desperate for money is no excuse to break the law, however, our own government has itself set them up to do just that, break the law out of desperation. Until there are reforms that stop illegal immigrants entry into our country, and our own system of government takes responsibility to truly help the U.S. citizen that has elected them into office, I see the situation of these sorts of business arrangements continuing and increasing. This present administrations approach to illegal immigration, the shrilling of liberals for amnesty, and non-profit organizations such as the ACLU helping these illegals will in the end cause the hand that fed into this insanity to be bitten off and it is the average American that will pay the cost, socially and economically. But then, isn’t it always about some sort of business arrangement? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Layla Category: February 12, 2007 Category: Illegal Immigration Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.